The Truth Hurts
by SprouseGoose
Summary: Zack has to leans some hard truths from Cody and Bailey about his relationship with Maya.


_I don't own these characters, but it would be nice if I did. _

_Anyways, I do promise to keep them true to themselves._

Bailey was sitting at a table on the skydeck, checking her watch. It was 3:59, and she was supposed to meet Cody at 4:00. She looked up to see if she could see him coming when she felt two hands wrap around her waist and a kiss placed on her cheek. Turning, she saw Cody smiling at her, and she returned the smile.

"I thought you were going to be late."

"I almost was, I had to double back to room to get my course catalog. I had taken it out to look at last night and forgot to put it back in my backpack."

Bailey grinned. "You forgot?"

Cody grinned back. "Yeah, I forgot. I was looking at it when I started thinking about us together at Yale, and my mind began to wander."

Bailey giggled. "Good thoughts I hope."

"The absolute best. There was one where..." Cody paused. Uh oh..."

"Uh oh? What?"

Cody nodded behind her, and she saw Zack flirting with a girl at the smoothie counter. Bailey rolled her eyes. "So much for him becoming a one woman kind of guy..."

Cody sighed. "And I had high hopes for him this time. I really thought he had actually changed."

Bailey smiled at him. "I know as much as you want him to change, you aren't your brother's keeper. You can't control what he does and stop the mistakes that he makes."

"I know. But I really thought Maya was going to be different."

Bailey took his hand. "I think we all hoped it was. But deep down, we all had our doubts. I'm just glad I have the good twin."

Cody smiled back at her. "And you'll always have me. Why would I want to flirt with anyone else when my girlfriend is already the most beautiful woman in the world?"

Bailey giggled again. "Thank you, Cody. And I know that's just not a line. I know you really mean that."

Cody squeezed Bailey's hand. "You know I do. And as beautiful as you are on the outside, there is no match for your inner beauty. And..." Cody paused a second time. "Uh oh again..."

"What?" Bailey turned to see what Cody was looking at when she saw it too. Maya was standing there glaring at Zack, and he was completely oblivious to it. Bailey turned back to Cody. "This could get ugly, couldn't it?"

Cody nodded. "Unfortunately, I think you're right."

Before either could say anything else, they watched as Maya stomped over to the smoothie counter. They saw Zack turn in surprise and try to talk his way out of the situation he was in. And they saw Maya not having any of it. The next thing they new, they saw Maya throw a smoothie at him and storm off.

Cody sighed and began laughing. "At least it was a Sublime Lime and sort of matches his shirt..."

Bailey laughed too. "Well, he shouldn't be surprised. Come on, lets get back to looking at the course catalog and see what classes we think look interesting."

Cody nodded. "Good idea. I think it would be a good idea to see what prerequisites we've already knocked out with our AP classes. That way, we can knock the rest of them out of the way as soon as possible."

Bailey nodded in return. "Good call. Once those are out of the way, we can focus on what we really want to take."

Cody grinned. "And begin our paths towards medical school."

Bailey grinned back. "I know. I can't wait to cut up a cadaver with you."

As they were talking, Kirby came up to them.

"Hey you two. What's up?"

Both turned and smiled at him. "Just preparing for college in the fall."

Kirby nodded. "Well, I don't mean to interrupt, but Cody, I have my W-2 and my receipts in my locker whenever you're ready to get them."

"Why don't I go ahead and get them now while we're thinking about it?" Cody got up and leaned in and kissed Bailey's cheek. "Be right back, Sweetie."

Bailey smiled back at him. "Hurry back. I'll miss you."

Cody headed off with Kirby, and Bailey continued to look at the course catalog. She was particularly looking at the requirements for chemistry and biology degrees when she sensed someone sitting across from her. She looked up and found Zack frowning.

"You two couldn't have warned me?"

Bailey smirked. "I didn't think anyone needed to warn you not to flirt with other girls with your girlfriend around."

"Hey! Old habits die hard."

"Uh huh."

"Not my fault every girl on this boat wants a crack at the Zack..."

Bailey rolled her yes. "Yeah, okay...you keep thinking that."

"Its true!"

Bailey shook her head. "Ummm. No. Its not. Zack, Maya was your last chance basically. Every other girl on this boat knows about your player ways and won't take you seriously. You had a chance with Maya because she was new here. But looks like she's caught up to everyone."

Zack smirked again. "Thanks for telling me..."

"Why would I?"

"Because we're friends!"

"We are? I wasn't aware of that. I considered you more of an acquaintance. Someone who hangs in the same circle of friends that I do..."

Zack just looked at her. "Seriously?"

Bailey sighed. "Zack, we never hang out. We have nothing in common. Your behavior disgusts me. If not for Cody, we'd probably never see each other again after graduation. But, I've learned to deal with the fact that you're going to be my brother-in-law..."

"But..."

Bailey glared at him. "Why would you even think we were friends? You constantly make fun of me. You constantly mock my relationship with your brother. And don't get me started on how you treat him. I guarantee you are going to be in for a shock next year when he's not there to clean up your messes..."

Zack just glared back at her. "I think I'll be just fine without him!"

Bailey laughed. "Like you were when he went away to math camp?"

Zack was taken aback. "He told you about that?"

Bailey smiled. "Yes, he has. We tell each other everything. Honesty is the most important thing in a relationship. We may have forgotten that for a little while, but its something we've vowed to never forget again. By the way, have you told Maya that while you were dating her that you flirted with Woody's sister and you're own mother?"

Zack glared again. "I didn't know it was my Mom at first!"

Bailey sighed. "And yet, you don't see the problem with that..."

"I thought we were friends! At least that's what you said back in Kettlecorn!"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I was trying to stop Cody from killing you for destroying his plan. Which was about to work until you butted in. And besides, if we were friends, why were you about to try to swindle my grandmother out of one of our family heirlooms? Its a good thing she asked Cody when he was going to give it to me, and he was able to figure out what had happened."

Zack sighed. "I was desperate to get a gift for Maya for our anniversary. Surely that shows that I am trying."

Bailey shook her head. "You still don't get it. You never think of the consequences of your actions. How do you think I would have felt by you so callously giving away my family heirloom to Maya? Or how do you think she would have felt knowing what you did to get it?"

This time Zack shook his head. "I've said it once, I'll say it again. Who can understand women? Why do you all have to make things so complicated?"

Bailey laughed. "Oh please. You don't think guys do the same thing? I know Cody can tend to go to extremes, but I always know his heart is in the right place. That's why I don't mind. I know he does things like that because he loves me. And I'm sure I do things that drive him crazy too."

Zack smirked. "Yet, you two are happier than ever..."

Bailey nodded. "You're right. We are. Because we realized that the most important thing is that we love each other heart and soul. Cody isn't perfect, and neither am I. But we are perfect for each other. After that, nothing else really matters..."

Zack paused. "How can you be so sure Cody is the one? I mean, we're all still in high school..."

Bailey smiled. "Because I just know...Cody accepts me for who am I and loves me for who I am. I can be myself around him, and he can do the same with me. We embrace who the other is, and we both give their other strength and confidence. And I know there is no one else I would rather spend my time with. We enjoy the same things, and we don't have to worry about hiding our nerdy sides. Plus, we share the same hopes and dreams." Bailey smirked. "Plus, we don't have to worry about the other having a wondering eye. Ever since I met him, I knew he was different and special. In my eyes, no one could ever compare to him."

Zack rolled his eyes. "And you wonder why I make fun of you two..."

Bailey smirked again. "Well, we'll be the ones making fun of you when we have a family of our own, and you are that old guy still trying to hit on young girls..."

"My brother would never do that!"

"Believe what you want."

At the time, Cody rejoined them and sat next to Bailey. He couldn't help but notice that his brother didn't look happy.

"Everything okay, Zack?"

Zack smirked at him. "Oh, I was just learning that my future sister-in-law doesn't consider me a friend and that the both of you like to make fun of me behind my back."

Cody turned to Bailey before looking back at Zack. "And?"

Zack looked at his brother incredulously. "You don't deny it?"

"Why would I? You going to try and tell me that you don't make fun of me or us behind our backs?"

"That's different!"

Cody nodded. "That's what I though..." He turned back to Bailey. "So, find anything interesting?"

Bailey nodded, held up her book and pointed at something. "This class on microchemistry looks fascinating..."

Cody read the description and nodded. "Yeah, it does..." He grinned. "Is there a chance we would use an electron microscope?"

Bailey grinned back. "If we're lucky it does!"

Zack shook his head. "Whoa! Can we get back to talking about something important here?"

Cody sighed and turned to his brother. "Such as? Zack, I respect Bailey too much as a person to tell her who she can and can't be friends with. Just like I know she would never do that to me. I know she knows I don't like Moose, so I know she would never ask me to be friends with him."

Zack was exasperated. "But I'm your twin brother!"

Cody nodded. "Exactly. You can choose your friends but you can't choose your family."

"Codester!"

"Look. Zack, I didn't want to say anything, but you really need to re-evaluate how you treat people. Everyone needs to be conscious of that. But if you constantly make fun of people, why would you expect them to be your friend?"

"I wasn't being serious, I was just joking around..."

"We're you joking around when you were flirting with that other girl? Did you ever consider how Maya might feel about that?"

Zack sighed. "It never crossed my mind..."

Cody paused. "Alright. What if you found out that Maya needed a kidney transplant, and you were a potential donor? Would you give her one of your kidneys?"

Zack paused to think. "I don't know. I would have to think about it."

Cody had a sad smile. "If you or Bailey needed a kidney and I was a match, I wouldn't have to think about it. I would tell the doctor to get me prepped..."

Zack sighed again. "You know I'd give you one of mine..."

Bailey spoke up. "Don't you see the difference though? He wouldn't have to think about giving me one. And I wouldn't either. We would just do it..."

Zack slumped back in his chair. "So, you're telling me that me having to think about giving Maya one is probably telling me how I view my relationship with her?"

Cody smiled. "Exactly."

Zack stood up. "I need to go think..."

Bailey smirked. "Don't hurt yourself..."

Zack just glared back at her. "Hey!"

Bailey smiled. "Doesn't feel good, does it?"

Zack just shook his head and walked off. Cody turned to Bailey.

"What do you think will happen once he thinks about it?"

"No idea. But, if he's not ready for a serious relationship, Maya deserves to know sooner than later."

Cody nodded. "You're right. I guess all we can do is hope for the best."

Bailey smiled at him. "You would really give me one of your kidneys without thinking about it?"

Cody smiled back. "Of course. You already have my heart. What's a few more organs?"

Bailey giggled and leaned over and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too...Now, let's get back to finding some more classes that sound fascinating."

_The End._


End file.
